


Torched Up the Skies In Hues of Purple

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Presumed Dead, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Just a small bittersweet, angst one-shot from Keith's perspective where death might be close to his heart... or might not!! Read to figure it out ;-)





	Torched Up the Skies In Hues of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head after reading a drabble on Instagram. I don't remember which one it was but I remember I just started writing this one immediately after. 
> 
> It's a sort of a sad/happy one and I hope you'll enjoy it despite the obvious angst 😉
> 
> Happy reading 😊

Fire scorched the earth around him as he wheezed, frantically looking around his smoky surroundings, desperately searching. Keith coughed; his throat raw and raspy and filled with cinders that clung desperately seeking for a furnace to continue burning.

He flapped at the curtain of smoke, his body weary and beaten up, all of his muscles strained and sagging at the same time. But he pushed forward, his voice barely more than a whispered croak as he called out a name.

 _His_ name.

Wreckage painted what once upon a time had been a beautiful glittering white city. Now, pandemonium reigned in colours of chaos and destruction. Nothing remained undamaged and everything remained numb. The only colour Keith could see in the flood of grey was the bright red of the bodies sprawled unceremoniously on the rubble.

Still he swayed forward, disheartened at the ghastly scene before him. There was a piercing buzzing in his ears, a high-pitched persistent ringing that muffled the creaking of the still active fires around him, the crunching of his footsteps over the gravel and the attempts of screaming out his name.

But the world around him was muted.

Keith halted with his heart in his throat. The sight of a white and blue helmet awoke his shocked numbness and he sprinted towards it, falling to his knees the moment he reached it. He picked up the helmet with trembling fingers. The visor was cracked and dented, a splotch of red staining it.  
Keith’s insides twisted in such a lurch he almost heaved.

Hot and salty tears stung his eyes as he blindly looked around the ruins, a cloud of ash raining down on him. He felt his body move in slow-motion, every movement sluggish and overwrought like gravity was pulling him down alongside his heart.

“Lance!” he screamed in agony, choking on his own breathing as despair engulfed him in its cold embrace. “Where are you? Lance!”

Keith screamed and shouted and wailed and howled until his voice was hoarse, cracking each time he called out Lance’s name.

He dug into the debris, shoving stone aside with strength he didn’t know he possessed. He dug and kept digging until his fingers bled, until grey day turned into scarred evening, the twilight seeking for a way to penetrate the shroud of smoke but failing.

Keith’s knees gave way under him, propelling him to the ground with a piercing yell of agony that scared away the few crows that had ventured to pick at the bodies’ flesh.

Then, in the echoing silence of his torment, came the soft sound of a whimper. Keith’s heart lurched as a silhouette wobbled towards him, framed by the blaze of a nearby fire. He stopped breathing, not daring to disturb the scene before him in fear of being hallucinating.

“Kei-Keith?”

That voice was real enough to make him loose all of his composure.

A strangled sob formed in the back of his throat as Keith felt his entire body and soul soar in pure relief. He heard footsteps rapidly approach him and felt a presence looming over him. Then Lance dropped to his knees in front of Keith, a grunt escaping his lips. His hands touched Keith’s shoulder, tentatively at first. The contact made Keith's heart skip a yearning beat until it swelled with consolation.

“I’m here, you’re here,” Lance said slowly placing his arms around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Keith could only sob, crying as his previous dread gradually turned into a reassured certainty that Lance was alive.

He was alive.

_He’s alive._

Keith looked up at Lance, tracing the sooty lines of his face. His blue eyes were bloodshot but dazzling as only Lance’s eyes could be; a beacon of light Keith grabbed onto like a lifeline. Lance wiped a tear from Keith’s cheek, his touch gentle and electrifying, sending divine shivers through Keith’s body.

They lost track of time. All Keith was aware was Lance’s arms around him as the two of them clung to each other tightly, tears leaving twinkling trails as they streamed down their grubby cheeks. He could hear Lance’s heart beat under his ear, at first in a frantic rhythm that mirrored his own but now a calm and composed pounding that soothed him. Lance stroked his head lightly, his lips occasionally kissing his temple.

“I couldn’t find you anywhere,” Keith finally murmured in a raspy voice that tickled his throat. He cleared it before speaking again, his grip on Lance’s arms tightening. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Sshh, it’s okay, I’m here,” Lance whispered gently kissing his head before squeezing Keith in his arms. Keith heard the heart within Lance’s chest skip a beat before pumping eagerly.

He pulled back slightly, enough to place his forehead against Lance’s and heave a weary sigh. He gazed into those unfathomed blue eyes again, seeing reflected in them the same panic he had felt like a stabbing pain. Lance fluttered his eyes close as he also sighed, his breath brushing against Keith's skin.

“I thought I’d lost you too,” Lance said quietly, a quick tremor in his voice. “When I heard the explosion and saw the blast, I tried to reach you but you didn’t respond. I feared the worse. I don’t know what I’d do if I had lost you.”

Lance was the one who slowly leaned forward, cupping Keith’s face and breathing him in. Keith closed the distance by brushing his lips against Lance’s, tentatively at first. Then he grabbed Lance by his neck and pulled him towards him, their lips crashing in a fierce and intense kiss. They put all their yearning into the kiss, clutching each other and not being able to let go even to come out to breathe.

Hands wandered through bodies; tongues tasted desire, hot and liquid; hearts pounded in reverence; want flushed through them as they kept reminding each other that they were alive and in each others arms.

“I love you Lance,” Keith susurrated after coming out for air, brushing against Lance’s ear and feeling him quiver under his arms at his words.

“I love you too Keith,” Lance replied in a hoarse voice, tenderly kissing the crook of his neck and making Keith gasp lightly.

They remained in each other’s arms patiently waiting to be rescued. Occasionally they would remind the other that they were alive with fond kisses on the lips; warm touches on the hands or whispered declarations of love.

The world around them was a bleak melancholy that spoke of chaos and death and destruction. But in the centre of it all stood the speck of light that burst into wisps of colour, illuminating the darkness with its glimmer of reds and blues. Together they torched up the skies in hues of purple, never fading; never waning; never extinct.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why on Earth I'd write such a bittersweet thing but where we are. 
> 
> This one-shot doesn't have like a specific setting to it. I'd visioned it as a AU where Klance is canon (obviously) and a mission goes terribly wrong.
> 
> I hope you liked it despite the angst. If you did, you know what to you 😋
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
